This invention relates to an operating lever device used in a magnetic recording tape transport apparatus which uses a tape cassette and is able to be set in a magnetic recording tape transport mode in response to an electrical signal generated from a signal generating means, and is able to release selectively the fitting of the tape cassette in the magnetic recording tape transport apparatus.
In conventional operating lever devices of this type, eject mechanism for selectively ejecting tape cassettes from magnetic recording tape transport apparatuses are complex and their manufacturing and assembling processes are cumbersome. In a conventional complex eject mechanism, the outer dimension of the magnetic recording tape transport apparatus cannot be miniaturized.